Bay Park Square
Bay Park Square is a shopping mall owned by Simon Property Group, in the Green Bay, Wisconsin suburb of Ashwaubenon, in the United States. The mall opened in 1980 under the ownership of DeBartolo Corporation. Bay Park Square is located one mile (1.6 km) away from Lambeau Field on South Oneida Street (County Trunk Highway AAA). The mall is anchored by Shopko (North end, opened 1979), Kohl's (East end, opened 1981), and Younkers (in the South end at the former Montgomery Ward location which opened in 1972 and closed with the rest of the chain in 2001, this Younkers location opened a few months before the closing of their Port Plaza Mall store in downtown Green Bay in 2003). Elder-Beerman, which opened in 1995 with the food court at the mall's West end, closed in February 2007 and was vacant for a few months until it was converted to a Younkers Furniture Gallery. The mall also has an American football stadium-themed food court, known as the "Supper Bowl", located next door to Younkers Furniture. History Montgomery Ward announced plans for a new $10 million store and 700,000 square feet (65,000 m2) adjacent shopping mall in the town of Ashwaubenon, Wisconsin in 1969, which would replace their downtown Green Bay store. The mall was originally intended to open in 1971. Montgomery Ward hired E.D. Pehrson Associates of Chicago as developer. After delays, the Montgomery Ward store opened in 1972. After the project stalled again in the mid-1970s, the Edward J. DeBartolo Corp. was brought in by Montgomery Ward as the new developer. By this time, the mall project was increased to 786,000 square feet (73,000 m2). In 1979, Shopko was announced as the second anchor store of the new mall. Construction on the mall began in 1979, and the mall opened in 1980. In 1981, the mall was expanded, adding an east wing and a Kohl's Department Store. The project added 94,000 square feet (8,700 m2) of space to the mall. In 1995, the mall underwent a major renovation, remodeling much of the interior of the mall. A new west wing was added, which included a food court taking up the former Marcus Theatres space and a new 75,000 square feet (7,000 m2) Elder-Beerman department store as the fourth anchor, which replaced the mall's main entrance. The mall then added two new angled entrances, one that went through to the new food court, and another that went through to the mall walkway running parallel to the side of the new Elder-Beerman department store. Marcus Theatres built a new 16-screen movie theater on an outlot of the mall. A 20,000 square foot (1,900 m2) addition was made to the Kohl's store at the same time. Simon Property Group acquired Bay Park Square when they merged with the mall's owners, the DeBartolo Corporation. Montgomery Ward closed in 2001. In 2003, the south wing was expanded and a new Younkers department store was built. Elder-Beerman closed in 2007 following their acquisition by Younkers' parent company, The Bon-Ton. A Younkers Furniture Gallery later replaced the Elder-Beerman store. In April 2018, Bon-Ton Stores, Inc announced they're going to close the Bay Park Square Younkers department store after nearly fifteen years in business. Category:Malls in Wisconsin Category:Malls in the United States Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1980 Category:Former Wards-anchored Malls Category:Kohl's-anchored Malls Category:Former Elder-Beerman-anchored Malls Category:Former Younkers-anchored Malls Category:Marcus Theatres-anchored Properties